Eternal Summer
by moooooonk
Summary: Musim lain akan terasa seperti musim panas karena di hari itu mereka bertemu. Itachi yang Hinata sukai dan Sasuke yang Hinata lihat. "Aku menyukaimu." Hinata tahu tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typos**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Rated : T**

.

_**Eternal Summer**_

_._

_._

_._

Serangga musim panas berlalu, meninggalkan rasa manis di lidah dari es serut yang hanya menyisakan wadahnya. Matahari masih ganas, kesunyian tak pernah setenang ini. Dunia terus berputar tanpa perintah dan kesadaran, waktu berjalan menghabiskan kehidupan. Musim panas dengan keringat yang mengalir walau hanya duduk diam di teras rumah.

Angin sejuk terus berhembus, meskipun terasa kering mereka tetap menikmatinya. Seakan semuanya tak pernah berubah, mereka tetap merasa seperti dulu.

"Ibuku bilang aku produk gagal," ada senyum tipis seusai perkataan itu, memecah keheningan yang tak akan mengganggu mereka.

"Benarkah?" suara lain menyambut, terdengar tak peduli walau matanya kini melirik melalui ekor matanya pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Si gadis mengangguk perlahan, memainkan jemarinya di atas pangkuan. Matanya masih terus memandang lurus ke depan, mengenali bayang-bayang udara panas di taman kecilnya.

Langit berwarna cerah, menghadirkan awan putih layaknya permen kapas yang selalu diidamkan. Hyuuga Hinata nama gadis itu. Pakaiannya terlihat sederhana, memudahkannya untuk menyesuaikan diri di musim ini.

"Kau menangis?" laki-laki di sebelah gadis itu kembali bersuara, dia duduk bersandar pada kedua tangannya yang menopang tubuhnya. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada Hinata, memperhatikan penampilan orang di sampingnya yang mengenakan baju terusan berwarna putih yang terlihat nyaman dipandang. Dia Uchiha Sasuke kini mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Y-ya, tapi aku tak merasakan apapun." Hinata berkata dengan suaranya yang pelan, di umurnya yang sudah enam belas tahun gadis itu jauh berbeda dari ingatan Sasuke saat pertama kali mereka berteman.

"Se-sebelumnya, aku akan mengingat hal se-seperti itu. Terus-menerus, tapi …" Hinata berhenti berbicara, bibirnya tertutup dan pandangan matanya kini mengikuti kepalanya yang semakin menunduk.

"Kau sudah jenuh." Sasuke membalas kemudian mengganti posisi duduknya dengan tidak bersandar pada kedua tangannya. Dia menyelipkan satu tangannya di saku celananya, mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam yang barusan berbunyi.

Hinata masih menunduk, memikirkan perkataan Sasuke dan menimbang kebenarannya. Helai rambutnya berterbangan, matanya kembali memanas dan dadanya terasa berbeda.

"Mungkin," kata Hinata, kepalanya menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang menggerakkan jemari kurusnya seraya menekan tombol di ponselnya.

"Itachi akan pulang nanti malam," jelas Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tatapan Sasuke berubah pada Hinata, dia bertanya seusai memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

Hinata mengubah ekspresinya, menjadi bingung dan menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. Dua mangkuk es serut yang mereka abaikan sebelumnya kini telah dibanjiri oleh serangga penyuka rasa manis.

"Kau mau es krim?" Hinata mengalihkan, matanya berkeliling agar tak jatuh untuk bertemu dengan tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, membuang muka lalu beranjak berdiri. "Aku mau menyelesaikan tugasku."

Hinata diam di tempatnya, mendengarkan langkah kaki Sasuke di lantai kayu yang semakin menjauh meninggalkan rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

Hinata ingat dengan jelas mengapa dia harus pindah ke desa yang terletak di pinggir laut ini. Kedatangannya dari Tokyo sempat membuatnya menjadi bahan perhatian saat memasuki sekolah barunya. Ayahnya yang baru meninggal membuat ibunya yang tak bisa memiliki pekerjaan di Tokyo memutuskan untuk pulang ke tempat kelahirannya.

Hinata berumur sepuluh tahun, matanya dengan jelas mengagumi air laut yang bersinar di bawah matahari. Kereta seakan melaju dengan perlahan, memberikan kesempatan baginya sejenak untuk bisa menikmati pemandangan yang jarang dilihatnya.

Hari pertama kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh paman dan bibinya, rumah barunya terasa alami dengan pepohonan dan kebun kecil di sekitar rumah. Hinata ingat saat itu musim semi, di mana pohon sakura akan mekar di musim tersebut.

Ibunya menggenggam tangan kecilnya kuat, mata ibunya tak sehangat saat ayahnya masih ada. Hinata tak mengerti dan masih bertahan tanpa bertanya. Pertengahan musim semi Hinata mulai mengingat jalan menuju rumahnya saat pulang sekolah.

Kehidupannya berlanjut, gadis kota yang pemalu membuatnya tak memiliki banyak teman walau sebelumnya menjadi perhatian.

Layaknya waktu yang selalu menghabiskan, kelopak sakura berterbangan mengotori jalanan yang sepi. Rasa sayang yang didapatnya semakin berkurang, ibunya tak semakin membaik. Telinga kecil Hinata sering mendengar perkataan yang membuatnya semakin tak mengerti.

Musim lalu berlanjut, Hinata merasa kesepian di dunia barunya. Paman dan bibinya memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota yang tak jauh dari desanya. Makan malam selalu dinikmatinya seorang diri, ibunya jarang terlihat dan selalu menyalahkan Hinata untuk setiap perbuatan yang dilakukannya.

Hinata selalu menikmati langit biru saat matahari bersinar cerah, sama halnya pada liburan musim panas pertamanya di desa itu. Telapak kakinya menyentuh permukaan pasir yang hangat di pinggir laut yang baru kali itu dia datangi.

Dia tak peduli saat matahari membakar kulit putihnya, rambutnya yang gelap terlihat bersinar di kejauhan. Pakaian tipisnya menyerap keringat yang keluar pada tiap langkahnya yang semakin bersemangat. Hinata menikmati waktunya saat itu, sendirian dan tak harus menangis di rumahnya yang selalu sepi.

Dunia seakan masih peduli, Hinata bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Tatapannya menyudutkan saat menatap Hinata dan orang itu tak pernah membalas senyum Hinata. Anak laki-laki itu bernama Sasuke, dia terlihat berdiri sendiri menatap jauh ke arah laut yang membentang luas.

Kaki telanjangnya dia biarkan mengenai ombak yang bergantian membasahi ujung pantai. Ujung celana panjangnya lebih gelap karena basah. Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke, memperhatikan Sasuke dengan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"Apa?" tatapan sinis yang pertama kali Hinata terima dari Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh begitu menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya. Anak laki-laki itu membuat Hinata seakan tak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya. Hinata dengan bodohnya menggeleng, menunduk malu lalu berlari menuju rumahnya.

Hinata berharap dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi meskipun desa yang ditinggalinya begitu sempit. Namun suatu malam, laki-laki berambut panjang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Ibunya sedang tidur di lantai atas, Hinata membuka perlahan pintu rumahnya dan menatap bingung sekaligus terkejut pada dua orang di hadapannya.

"Kami baru pindah kemarin, ibuku menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini. Maaf mengganggu dan salam kenal, aku Uchiha Itachi dan ini adikku Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata menatap bingung, Itachi tersenyum saat memberikan sebuah bungkusan ke hadapan Hinata.

Sasuke jauh berbeda dengan Itachi, membuat Hinata mengingat pertemuan sebelumnya dengan Sasuke. Malam itu, Hinata dipertemukan lagi dengan Sasuke yang kali itu mereka yang memulai mengingat nama masing-masing.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, sa-salam kenal."

"Jangan lupa untuk mampir ke rumah kami ya!" suara Itachi masih terdengar jelas walau jarak mereka tak lagi dekat. Anak laki-laki yang duduk di bangku SMP itu melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa canggung karena baru diperlakukan seperti itu.

Hinata tak pernah tahu, kedatangan Sasuke di sebelah rumahnya membuat kehidupan barunya menjadi lebih baik. Hinata tak pernah mencoba untuk dekat dengan Sasuke, sosok ramah Itachi yang pertama dikaguminya hingga Sasuke mulai mengambil alih saat umur mereka mulai beranjak tinggi.

"Hinata, Itachi tak pernah menyukaimu." Kalimat dari Sasuke yang pertama kalinya membuat Hinata semakin jauh dengan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

OoO

.

.

Hinata hampir menghabiskan potongan semangkanya kalau saja ibunya tak pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Pekerjaan yang dilakukan ibunya sebagai pemilik rumah makan, membuatnya jarang di rumah. Ibunya banyak memperkerjakan penduduk desa, rumah makan yang didirikannya cukup terkenal dan ramai.

Hinata jarang ke rumah makan tersebut dan tidak pernah mencicipi makanan yang disajikannya. Lebih tepatnya, ibunya tak menginginkan Hinata untuk terlihat di sana.

Hinata tersenyum menyambut kedatangan ibunya yang selalu bertampang masam, tatapannya kembali melemah saat ibunya tak mempedulikannya dan mulai memasuki menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Gadis itu kembali duduk, memandangi potongan semangka yang menampilkan bekas gigitannya. Langit menampilkan warna kemerahan, jam dinding di sampingnya berbunyi mengisi kesunyian yang lagi-lagi terasa.

.

.

Telinganya bisa menangkap samar-samar suara di tempat sebelahnya yang lebih ramai dari biasanya. Senyum terukir dari wajah Hinata, dia bangkit menuju jendela di kamarnya dan membuka sedikit tirai berwarna muda yang menutupi kaca jendela.

Hinata tahu, Itachi sudah pulang. Setidaknya liburan musim panas kali ini Itachi memilih untuk kembali ke desa.

Hinata mungkin akan terus berdiri sambil mengintip dari jendelanya jika saja ponselnya tak berbunyi dan bergetar di meja belajarnya. Satu pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Hinata sedikit khawatir, dengan perlahan dia mulai membuka pesan tersebut.

'Kenapa tidak keluar?'

Tangan Hinata segera menekan tombol untuk menutup pesan yang barusan dibacanya, dia menggeleng kemudian dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dapat dia dengar dadanya berbunyi lebih nyaring, wajahnya memanas. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur, kembali membuka ponselnya dan kemudian membalas pesan Sasuke.

'Memangnya ada apa?'

Sasuke pasti tahu Hinata berbohong, Hinata tak ingin bertemu Itachi di saat seperti ini. Mengintip jauh lebih baik, Hinata lebih yakin kalau dia akan menyapa Itachi besok dan bukan malam ini. Itachi pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauh yang dilaluinya, begitu pikir Hinata.

Lama setelah Hinata membalas pesan dari Sasuke, ponsel Hinata kembali berbunyi.

'Besok dia ada janji dengan Haruka-san.'

Hinata meneguk ludahnya sendiri, Sasuke seakan bisa membaca pikirannya dan hal itu dengan mudah menghapuskan harapan Hinata. Hinata ingat perempuan bernama Haruka, mantan kekasih Itachi sewaktu sekolahnya dulu.

Ada rasa penasaran dan juga keraguan mengenai pesan yang baru diterima Hinata. Pikiran Hinata mulai banyak membayangkan berbagai macam hal, kenapa Itachi berhubungan lagi dengan perempuan itu? Hinata merasa pikirannya berlebihan kalau kenyataannya hubungan mereka akan berlanjut pada pertemanan.

"Haruka-san ya ..." gumam Hinata, dia tersenyum dalam hati. Membuang rasa sukanya pada Itachi ternyata tak semudah bayangannya.

Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Hinata sengaja tak membalas pesan Sasuke.

.

.

.

"I-ibuku lebih pendiam be-belakangan ini." Hinata mulai membuka pembicaraan, satu tangannya menggenggam erat seragam Sasuke saat jalanan yang di lewati sepeda yang dikayuh Sasuke tak bagus. Seragam putih Sasuke yang berkibar diterpa angin menjadi pegangan Hinata.

Semburat merah melapisi permukaan kulit pipi Hinata, menampilkan warna lain selain warna putih di kulitnya. Hari ini ada pertandingan _baseball _antar sekolah, semua murid diwajibkan masuk untuk mendukung tim _baseball yang akan bertanding_.

Sasuke masih diam dan terus mengayuh, angin pagi di musim panas jauh lebih baik dari siang hari. Gedung sekolahnya mulai terlihat dari jaraknya sekarang, Sasuke sengaja tak memasukkan seragamnya seperti biasa.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mulai berbicara ketika sampai di sekolah, memakirkan sepedanya di garasi dan membiarkan Hinata turun tanpa perintahnya.

"A-aku khawatir," jawab Hinata. Tangannya membenarkan tasnya yang menggantung di pundaknya, Hinata membawa buku catatan hari ini meski pun tak ada kegiatan belajar. Dia sendiri juga tak tak tahu alasannya apa.

"Dia akan ma-marah kalau aku bertanya." Hinata kembali bersuara. Sasuke terlihat tak peduli, dia mulai mengambil langkah menuju lapangan_ baseball_. Memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi Hinata tahu Sasuke masih mendengarkannya dan Hinata siap mendengar balasan dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Kau masih memikirkannya?" langkah Sasuke berhenti. Hinata diam, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang barusan dikatakan Sasuke.

Lapangan mulai ramai, hari ini ada dua sekolah dan satu pertandingan yang akan dilangsungkan. Terlihat jelas murid dengan seragam yang berbeda dengan Hinata dan Sasuke berlalu di hadapan mereka. Suasana semakin riuh saat pertandingan akan berlangsung, pertandingan tidak seperti tahun lalu yang dilangsungkan pada sore hari.

"Ya," Hinata menjawab saat Sasuke mulai melanjutkan langkahnya. Hinata membisu dan hanya tersenyum saat beberapa orang yang mengenalnya menyapanya. Langkahnya sudah tertinggal jauh dengan Sasuke, dia kehilangan jejak Sasuke di kerumunan orang.

Pertandingan berlangsung, sorakan mulai terdengar nyaring. Hinata tidak melihat Sasuke di sekelilingnya dan memilih tetap di tempatnya dan menyaksikan pertandingan di hadapannya seorang diri.

.

.

Pikiran Sasuke tidak mudah untuk ditebak. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang menunggunya di dekat sepeda yang biasa di pakainya untuk sekolah. Kini sisa beberapa orang yang masih terlihat, Hinata sengaja menunggu agar lebih sepi dengan alasan dapat bergerak lebih leluasa.

Hinata jelas akan memilih jalan kaki jika saja Sasuke benar-benar menghilang, tapi mungkin yang sebenarnya hilang adalah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf," senyum Hinata keluar begitu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Jalanmu lambat."

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Sasuke, sebelumnya Hinata menduga Sasuke marah tapi sepertinya tidak.

Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya perlahan, menikmati angin pinggir laut yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Dibelakangnya, Hinata duduk menyamping yang dengan leluasa menikmati pemandangan laut di hadapannya.

Hinata selalu suka saat-saat seperti ini, di mana dia kembali teringat saat pertama kali dia melihat laut biru di desa ini. Perasaan barunya saat pertama kali datang ke tempat ini, Hinata kembali tersenyum seakan masalahnya dengan ibunya sama sekali tak pernah terjadi.

Namun Hinata juga berpikir, seandainya ayahnya tidak meninggal mungkin dia tidak akan tinggal di tempat ini atau ibunya tidak akan berubah. Hinata mungkin tidak akan mengenal Sasuke, menjalani hidupya di Tokyo di tengah kota yang seingatnya begitu ramai. Sudah lama Hinata tidak melihat pemandangan seperti itu, tapi justru Hinata tidak merindukannya.

Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata merasa apa yang sudah ditakdirkan lebih baik. Dia akan kembali melihat kelopak sakura yang berterbangan saat di musim semi, merasakan musim panas seperti ini di tempat ini, musim gugur yang lebih banyak menampilkan daun berguguran, dan musim dingin yang lebih membeku.

Semuanya terasa berbeda jika ingatannya kembali menerawang kehidupannya dulu sebelum tinggal di sini. Terlebih lagi dia bertemu Itachi meski pun perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Hinata masih mensyukuri itu.

Keberadaan Sasuke juga lebih berarti semenjak Hinata mengetahui Sasuke tak seburuk saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengannya. Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi teman mainnya, mendengarkan semua perkataannya dan Hinata menyukai keberadaan Sasuke seperti saudaranya.

Angin semakin berhembus, dengan mudah menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang Hinata. Ombak di laut terdengar lebih tenang. Mata Hinata menyipit saat menatap ke arah langit, matahari mulai bersinar terik. Langit biru hanya menghadirkan awan putih tipis yang bergerak perlahan menyebabkan udara semakin terasa panas.

Hinata terlonjak, saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya. Di pinggir jalanan yang selalu terlihat sepi, Hinata memandang punggung Sasuke yang kini tak sama besarnya dari Sasuke yang berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Hinata,"

Hinata masih memandang punggung Sasuke, tangannya bergerak menyentuh perlahan dan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Hinata tak tahu, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Tatapan Sasuke kini bertemu dengan Hinata setelah berhasil mengubah posisinya menghadap belakang, warna mata mereka begitu kontras.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hinata tak pernah menduga hari seperti ini akan ada, atau kalimat seperti itu yang akan didengarnya dari Sasuke. Hinata tak tahu seberapa jelas wajah Sasuke kali ini. Bayangan Sasuke kecil yang tingginya tak jauh dari Hinata terlintas begitu saja.

Hinata sadar tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan.

"Eh?" suara Hinata terdengar begitu kecil di tengah suara ombak yang bergantian memecah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kelanjutan fanfic ini tergantung mood haha. Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
